Love of Learning:Deletion policy
This policy document lays out criteria and process for page deletions. General deletion To propose a page for deletion, the page should be tagged with one of the deletion templates: * : for proposed deletion due to any reason * : for proposed speedy deletion (see below) If you disagree or wish to discuss a page's deletion, please explain why on its talk page. After at least 3 days have elapsed since the application of the deletion tag, the page can be deleted by any admin if the deletion is uncontested or a consensus is reached to delete. Note that pages that don't meet these criteria may still be subject to the speedy deletion process as described below. Speedy deletion Articles that unambiguously meet the following criteria may be deleted by any administrator at any time. Pages needing to be speedily deleted can be tagged with to bring them to an admin's attention. When applicable, the page should be reverted to a "good" version rather than deleted. General These criteria apply to all pages in all namespaces, including talk namespaces. * G1: Purely vandalism. This includes patent nonsense and pages cleaned as a result of cleaning up vandalism. * G2: Test pages. * G3: Editor(s) request deletion of a new page (no more than one day old), in good faith. Each editor who has made any substantial edit or created the page must voice the request to qualify. Clearing the page or the execution of the deletion counts as an implicit request, if that user was one of those page editors. * G4: Housekeeping. Non-controversial deletions needed because of planned and previously discussed maintenance. * G5: Attack page. A page created primarily to disparage its subject or violate the No personal attacks policy. * G6: Recreation of a page that was deleted by an explicit community consensus (that has not been overturned). * G7: Deletion by decision or conditional enforcement put forth by the arbitration committee. Articles These criteria apply only to articles in the main article space. * A1: A page that provides no appropriate information on its topic. This includes pages comprised solely of content that is forbidden by other policies. * A2: A page comprised solely of information about upcoming events, and which does not cite a readily verifiable source for that info. * A3: A page that is incontrovertibly unrelated to both LoL co-op and the LoL Wiki. If the relationship may be controversial, the general deletion process should be used instead. Redirects These criteria apply only to redirects. * R1: Any redirect from the main space to the User: namespace, or any page in a talk namespace. * R2: Unnecessary redirect. This includes redirects for implausible typos or search terms. * R3: Blatantly misleading redirects. Note that, if possible, these should be corrected rather than deleted. * R4: Broken redirect (see ). * R5: Redirect at move destination with no meaningful history. Images These criteria apply to images only. * I1: Redundant or superseded image. * I2: Corrupt or otherwise unviewable image. Categories These criteria apply to categories only. * C1: Empty and unused category. This includes categories that were emptied by moving its articles out of it, which might be caused by deletion of a template that automatically categorizes articles. This does not include emptied categories that are still in use (generally maintenance categories). User space These criteria apply to user pages and user images only. * U1: User request. Personal user pages, sub-pages, user feedback pages and images may be deleted upon request of the user, except in cases where the user page bears an important message or the image is used on other pages. * U2: Non-existent or unregistered user. Note: User images are files prefixed with User . This is part of ''s user space. Non criteria * Pages of content that is deemed inappropriate by some user(s), but not explicitly forbidden by any policy. If it is not covered by policy or the application of policy is questionable, the General Deletion process should be used instead. * Deletion requests in bad faith do not qualify for criterion '''G3. No author may hold any page in the wiki hostage. * Original creator requested deletions when others have made substantial contributions and have not also requested deletion. * Very short pages, i.e., stubs do not qualify for criterion A1 as long as they provide at least some minimal appropriate information. See also * Love of Learning:List of candidates for deletion * Category:Candidates for deletion * Category:Candidates for speedy deletion * Category:Deletion templates *